tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Murder (TDH2)
Welcome to the sequel of Total Drama Horror- TOTAL DRAMA MURDER!!!!! In this season, the original 16 contestants from season 1 are back again with their new host Blainely!!! Only one will survive....literally. Who will succeed on Total Drama Murder??? If you want to know about the first one. click here. Rules Do NOT edit more than once in a row. Give others a chance. Otherwise it's called spam. Do NOT edit the elimination table. At all. Unless I give permission. Do NOT curse. But saying anything that TDI would say is fine! Do NOT godplay. This includes winning in one sentence or before anyone else gets a chance. (i.e. Gerry: *drools* Gerry: *wakes up* Gerry: *runs to finsh line*) Do HAVE FUN!!!! Elimination Table Sign-Ups (CLOSED) 1. Ezekiel- Usitgz 2. Eva- Iantheking10 3. Noah- Noah612 4. Tyler- GM 5. Izzy-TDobsessed88 6. Cody- Mrdaimon 7. Courtney- Tdi 8. Harold-Mister E 9. Bridgette-27blink27 10. Lindsay- Heather rocks 11. DJ- Phyneo 12. Duncan- JohnnyFairplay818 13. Heather- Sunslicer2 14. Gwen-DXGforever! 15. Owen- Platypus09 16. Sierra-NoahFTW 17. Alejandro- TDAFan99 18. Geoff - TDA ROCKS 19. Sadie - Webly 20. Leshawna- Leshawnafan Pre-Chat Blainely: The horror, the death, the action!!! Welcome to Total Drama Murder!!! DJ: *Screams* don't say that Bridgette: hey guys wassup!! Harold:Another season? Sweet! Duncan: Hey Harold! Ezekiel: Are you going to kill us again, eh? Owen: Woo-hoo! Season 2!!! And with a nicer host! Ezekiel: You can say that, eh? Blainely: Correctomundo! I kill people without Justin Beiber! That automatically makes me 1000 times nicer! Sierra:Omigosh, last season was so fun! Owen: Really? But you were eliminated early... Sierra:SO! Harold:So, you were 3rd eliminated! Cody: *is hiding from Sierra* Owen: Hey buddy, what's up? Wait...why are you hiding from a chick? Cody: Correction, I'm hiding from a STALKER chick. Owen: And how is that bad? She likes everything you do! Cody: Thats the point, I bet you if I threw away some trash right now, she'd pick it out of the garbage can and put it in one of her Cody shrines. Owen: *laughs* Wow, that must...*hears scream* What was that? Ezekiel: *dressed up like Shaggy randomly* G-G-G-Ghost! Cody: Hey, Ezekiel, how did you change clothes so fast? Ezekiel: *back in normal clothing* What are you talking about, eh? Ghost of Chris: You teens will pay for killing me... Cody: Huh, maybe I should start taking my meds. Ghost: *takes breath out of Ezekiel* How dare you... Ezekiel: *in Zombie form* BLARGH! *runs off into the woods* Cody: ... I take it that Ezekiel is eliminated? Owen: Nah. This is Ezekiel on a NORMAL day. Cody: Can someone at least tell me why I signed up for this show in the first place? Owen: *nudges* Gwen, remember? Cody: ... Good point. Owen: I don't think we ha a single confessional last season...maybe one or two. Cody: I'll come to the rescue! Cody: (CONF) What our my thoughts on everyone here? Sierra's a stalker, Gwen's... Gwen, Ezekiel is scary, and Owen is awesome. DJ: (CONF) MOMMA!!! I'm scared Ezekiel: *back to normal* *walks up to Cody and Owen* I bet we could for an awesome alliance, eh? (CONF) We could be called the three amigos, eh? Courtney: I will win this time.... I was a CIT! Blainely: Now that everyone is here, time for the first challenge in Total Drama Murder!!! Challenge 1 Blainely: You guys all know the ghost of Chris. I have three items here, a butterfly net, a vacuum, and a pencil. Choose one of the three to cath Chris with and tell me your choices. I'll tell you if you have any chance of catching him. Remember, only one item will work. (No godplaying) Bridgette:mmmmm.... i pick..... the butterfly net Tyler: I'll take the pencil. Cody: I'll take the vaccum cleaner. Lindsay:*gigles*Hi!I'll take the vaccum cleaner! Sierra:Everybody knows vaccums are super effective on ghosts so I pick that! Lindsay:Super effectiv e? Sierra:Yeah! They suck up ghosts and trap them! Lindsay:Oh!I did not know that!I just needed the vaccum fro the crumbs all over in my cabin! Noah: Hmm, trying to think strategically about this. I'll take the pencil. Lindsay:Why a pencil? Noah: I'm not sure, it just seems like a good choice. But hey, I've been wrong before. Lindsay:When? Blainely: So that's three vacuum cleaners, one butterfly net, and two pencils!!! Any other guesses? Lindsay:There's more people? Gwen: You guys are right about the vacuum cleaner, it works pretty well againis gosths, so I'll pick it. Lindsay:*finds a vaccum cleaner*How do you turn this on?*turn it on and sucks her face**muffling*AHHH. Blainely: *gives everyone their choices* By the way, the vacuums are broken. >:) So, Noah, Tyler, and Bridgette move on! Lindsay:*muffling*AHH*hits Blainely by accident*AHHH Blainely: OW!!! *slaps Lindsay* Don't hit the host! Lindsay:*the vaccum comes off Lindsay's head*THank you!*hugs Blainely* Gwen: I should've know it was a tricky one... *sights* Lindsay:Maybe we have to fix it! Blainely: Whoever out of those three catches the Chris ghost first gets to pick a team!!! 2nd place...the other team!!! Lindsay:Blainely Blainely my Vaccum works! Cody: Hey Lindsay, if you give me that vaccum cleaner I'll give you some lip gloss. Lindsay:No thank you I have a whole pack of it! Cody: But this lip-gloss has the glossiness of two-hundred lip-glosses, making it so you're 25% more hot. Lindsay:Can I try! Cody: Sure. *gives her the lip-gloss* Lindsay:*drops the vaccum**puts lip gloss on*I feel it already! Cody: *takes the vaccum* Thank you Lindsay. *runs off to find Chris* Lindsay:Your welcome*puts more lip gloss on* Bridgette:*walking* mmmmmm.... i think i made a bad choice on picking this!!! maybe i can catch him ok bridgette lets goo!! Cody: *is still searching for Chris* Lindsay:Oh CODY TRY THE LIP GLOSS*goes to Cody and puts lip gloss on him* Cody: *has it all over his face* Lindsay, you do realize lip-gloss is supposed to go on your lips right? Lindsay:Uhh...What expect you to think that? Tyler; Ghost? I'll give you better clothes than those rags. *draws Ghost nicer clothes* Lindsay:Tyler! Harold:I pick a vacuum cleaner! Because at Ghosty Steves Ghost Survival Camp I... *Gets cut off* Cody: Sorry Harold, but now it's too late to pick any tools to help. And even if it wasn't, your vaccum cleaner would have been broken. Blainely: Just to make things more interesting...*makes all vacuum cleaners work* Cody: *gives Lindsay his other vaccum cleaner* Here, so you can still compete. Blainely: And...*makes them stop working* Don't you love this show!!! Cody: Good thing I kept the one Lindsay gave me. *keeps looking for Chris* Bridgette:(CONF) at least i pick butterfly net if she doing that all the time!! Harold:(CONF)GOSH! LeShawna: Hey y'all look who just arrived! DJ: Hey LeShawna LeShawna: Hey DJ Noah: Well, I knew picking the vaccum cleaner would be a bad idea. So I chose the pencil. Now the question is, how do I use it to catch a ghost? Cody: *shrugs* I have no clue, you're the genuis. Ezekiel: *sits on ground looking at the sky* I think I see a bird, eh? Cody: No Ezekiel, thats an airplane... Heading straight torwards us... at over 200 miles per hour... Oh sh** Ezekiel: Your crazier than me, eh? Cody: *rubs his eyes.* Damn, I really DO need to start taking my meds. *takes some of his meds.* Owen: *tries to catch with hands* It's not working! Courtney: Gimme a vacuum!